Angel With The Scabbed Wings
by Absent-Minded
Summary: Trunks gets involved with a totally different crowd, because of a certain girl. His parents are getting worried. He's doomed for failure if he doesn't shape up. Lemon possibly in future chapters


Hello! I'm back! This time, with a brand spanking new story! *gasp* I have nothing else to say, but I hope that you enjoy this. Oh, and I haven't really seen, or read anything about DBZ for a while now, so things may seem wrong. Like ages, spelling of names, and so on.  
  
A rusty old car pulled up to the front of a large old school, a girl with long back hair stepped out lazily, and looked up at her pitiful school. The car sped away and she took three steps back, keeping her eyes on the school, then turned around while opening her bag, and rummaging for something. She headed for the grassy area in front of the school where all the smokers hung out during, between, and before classes. She nodded to two others, one with a mohawk, another with a shaved head. The one with a mohawk had clothes covered in studs, spikes, pins, and patches. He nodded back, and then carried on the conversation with some wigger-looking guy. The one with the shaved head had a trench coat on, and a handsome face. He smiled at the girl, as she took out a cigar. "What?" she asked as she noticed his grinning stare in the corner of her eye. "Too good for cigarettes?" he asked, taking a drag of his almost finished cigarette. "Yes," she replied jokingly. They stood there, comfortable with each other's company, saying nothing except greetings to others who joined them. She looked up and noticed a guy with violet hair approaching.  
  
[Trunks P.O.V]  
  
It was early, but they all usually got there early. Mornings, Lunch, and After school was their time together every day. Most of the time illegal business between them and various others occurred. These people weren't into finishing school with super high grades, making sure to have a good living once they finished high school. They lived for the moment, and drugs were something they all used to enrich these moments. Nobody paid attention to them, it was as if they had given up hope for them. They were the nobodies. They were the ones that don't really matter. At least until you become part of their group. A part of their corrupted, and futureless group. That's what mother always told me, but I knew a couple of them. I knew Fletcher, and Boombox. They were nothing like my mother said. They were the smartest people I knew, aside from my mother. Their philosophies even made more sense than my mother's. I always observed this group from afar. They're a very intriguing group. They were always full of surprises. They were nothing like my high goal achieving friends. They wanted good futures, but they weren't interested in money like many others. They were interested in having a good time. They weren't engulfed by LCD screen TVs, cell phones that take pictures, nice cars that they can race across the city roads, having the most up to date technology. Those things didn't matter to them. They were hardly ever apart. They were always together. Whether it was at a show, or just getting together to share a blunt. I never held anything against them, and on the rare occasion, I'd defend them when someone said something behind their backs.  
  
Anyway, I'm not here to tell you about these people and their lives. I'm here to tell you how I got mixed up in their world, and how I came to realize that not everyone has the perfect life, that there's more to the world than what we fight for. Goku has always told me, that we have this unwritten duty to protect the people of Earth. They would have been long gone it wasn't for us, but we have never even paid attention to what else was going on. Sure, we saw all those drug busts on the news, and the shootings, but we never gave it a second thought.  
  
It was start of the year. Everything was renewed. Almost. Everyone was still there, only this time there were new additions to the school population, the lockers had been painted pastel colours, and we were all, or the ones who tried, were in a higher grade, taking another step closer to a caged freedom.  
  
Today I had to take Bra to the office to hire a student tutor because neither my mother nor father could make it. She had just entered grade nine, and she had only barely been able to. Her marks were always in the fifty's, and Mother was getting annoyed. We took the student door and I walked up to the desk.  
  
"I'm here to get a student tutor for my sister," I explained to the secretary.  
  
She nodded and pointed to the guidance office. We entered and an old, bubbly lady came up to us. She gave us a list of students tutoring for free. She advised us to get one that lived close by, since the school wasn't allowing students to stay any longer than 3:30, 15 minutes after the day ended. Of course there was an exception to those in clubs, sports, or plays and teachers. There were two nearby, so we got the names and numbers, than left.  
  
That day seemed to drag on very slowly, like every other day, but today I didn't stay inside at lunch. I went outside with Boombox, to be with his group. There was a guy with a mohawk, a guy with a shaved head, and a girl smoking a good smelling cigar. I felt out of place. I had on a costly outfit on, compared to theirs, but the girl seemed to have quite a good taste in clothing. It was all black, but she wore a leather and suede jacket. Her pants were also leather, but more worn and baggy. There was a red imprint of a skull on both pant legs. She had these odd looking shoes, that seemed that they would go good with a suit. I later found out they were called creepers. Her hair was black, but not the dyed black. It was natural, and had a brown tint to it, kind of like an Asian's hair. Her hair reached to under her, and sorry for being a male, very good-looking ass. Under the jacket, I saw a black pinstripe vest, with a large tie, and a white pinstriped shirt. It looked classy and very sexy. I tried my best not to stare, but she never noticed. Fletcher did though.  
  
When finally the day ended, I drove straight home. I was incredibly tired so I took a nap after getting something to eat. Father ranted from outside my open door about how I was becoming lazy. I pretended to ignore him, but listened to his every word, absorbing each insult until he left. When he did leave, I had the strangest dream. I dreamt of Bra getting a tutor, a very attractive tutor. In this dream, I remember being in the kitchen, alone with a girl. I don't remember at all of what she looked like, but the only thing I remember, is me and this girl, running into each other's arms, kissing passionately. Then I remembered me taking her to my room, and, for lack of better words, screwing her brains out. I don't know what to think of this dream, but it was certainly a fun dream.  
  
The next day was thankfully Saturday.  
  
I didn't wake up until 1:00pm. The sounds of thunderous bangs came from my dad's training room, and it was to much to sleep through. I grumbled angrily, and got up, not bothering to put on any clothes other than a pair of silk heart boxers. I liked sleeping in the nude. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, immediately opening the fridge for some breakfast. I looked and rummaged through the fridge for a while, at least until my sister cleared her throat, trying to grab my attention. I looked up, and realized that she had a friend over. I stared, with my mouth hanging open as that girl from the other day stood beside my sister's side with an unlit cigar in her mouth. "What the fuck are you doing?" she asked in annoyance. Trying to act cool in front of this girl, I replied with, "What does it look like? I'm getting something to eat." She snorted and walked out of the room, telling the girl to follow her. The girl stood for a moment, staring straight into my eyes. After a few moments, she broke our gaze, and followed my sister. The look on her face appeared as if she was amused. As if I had done something incredibly embarrassing. That's when I realized I had a boner.  
  
END! (Of chapter one) I hope you like! Please comment! Tell me if it's good, or if it's crap! Tell me what I should improve on, and so on! 


End file.
